


untitled-01

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sledding, Snow, Storm - Freeform, Winter, snowmobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: An English story based on the prompt to describe a scene in first person style with the situation of being stranded while sledding (yes, it's as Northern Ontario as it sounds)[ENG3UE - University Preparation English - Grade 11]





	

The sudden stall of movement startled me. The engine makes a couple noises then dies off. I slide about a meter before the uphill movement stops.

"Shit," I mutter. I climb off the sled and peer around. _Where am I?_ I look around. Just snow covered branches, snow covered ground, and snow filled air. Snow. That's it. _How can I find out where to go in the snow?_ I huff and look behind me, seeing the slowly disappearing trail behind me. I think the snow is falling harder, so I better start following these tracks now.

I turn and look at the sled again before turning back and trudging through the snow. The snow clogs up my vision, making me only see about a meter in front of myself. The world around me is slowly darkening, the sun must be setting already.

            The soft _crunch crunch crunch_ of my feet in the hard snow echoing over the brisk noise of the wind. As I went farther back along my trail, there was slowly less and less trail to follow. I begin to start stumbling around. _Is this my trail? Or is my trail over here? Or maybe it’s-_

“Ahh!” I let out a yelp as the ground below me gives way. My upper body smashes into the ground as I slide down what seems to be a hill. My body crashes into something hard, the surface letting out a loud cracking sound as I am submerged into something wet and icy cold.

            My body is pushed through the water, hitting things around me. I try to stabilize myself and swim upwards. I push myself upwards, but just run into the ice. _The ice is blocking me, fuck, this is it._

I try to push myself through but the water keeps pushing me away. My arms are too weak, my hands can barely scraping at the rough surface. My mouth opens instinctively, trying to breathe. My mouth and lungs fill with water, my head is spinning.

My body begins sinking down into the water. One word echoing loudly in the piercing silence. Why

Why

Why.


End file.
